DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes
}} Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes is the 21st DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 70 cards. **23 new, 47 reprint. *It is split in 10 packs, each dedicated to an iconic character. Shobu Kirifuda and Zakira each have 2 packs. *This set is sold at the CoroCoro BASE in 18 October, 2015 before the public release date 1 week later. *Each pack contains a spell illustrated by Shigenobu Matsumoto, the author of the Duel Masters manga series. *Each pack contains a manga between the 3rd and 4th card. *This set introduces "Samurai" (武者), "Yamato" (大和), "Lord of Spirits" (聖霊王 [せいれいおう]), "Ballom" (バロム) and "Bolberg" (ボルベルグ) as an archetype. *Most boxes will contain all pack types with one duplicate pack. *While most strategies in this set rarely make it to the metagame, its packaging rate is extremely friendly compared to similar sets and are good for players who want to build decks for casual play. Contents Pack 1: Shobu's Passionate Friendship Bolshack pack *1/70 Überdragon King Bolshack *2/70 Bolshack NEX *3/70 Bolshack Dragon *4/70 Bolshack Lupia *5/70 Bolshack Fire *6/70 Mach Lupia *7/70 Cocco Lupia This pack mainly focuses on Shobu Kirifuda's iconic trump Bolshack Dragon. However, since Bolshack Dragon is a very basic and weak card (which is possibly intended as an object to evolve Überdragon King Bolshack from), Bolshack NEX is the actual star of the pack. Bolshack Lupia is good deck search Bolshack support while Uberdragon King Bolshack is a quick finisher. Bolshack Fire is also good removal and support for the Bolshack archetype. Since a NEX card was reprinted, two basic Lupias were also added. Pack 2: Shobu's Sengoku Samurai training pack *8/70 Sword Flash Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *9/70 Matchless Battle Supreme *10/70 Dragon Gear - Sengoku Topper Armor *11/70 Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon *12/70 Bolshack Yamato Dragon *13/70 Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *14/70 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor Shobu's trumps from SX and FE, the "Samurai Dragon" cards, have been reprinted. A new creature was released: Sword Flash Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, which is basically a miniature Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor. But besides name and archetype support, these cards also received Dragon Gear - Sengoku Topper Armor and Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor which are good cost reducers. Pack 3: Zakira's Heavy Death Metal Descending pack *15/70 Heavy, Dragon God *16/70 Metal, Dragon God *17/70 Death, Destruction God *18/70 Deathperado, Destruction God *19/70 Necrodragon Dobolzack *20/70 Deathmeta Lupia *21/70 God of Zetto This pack focuses on Zakira's trumps from FE - Heavy Death Metal. A new incarnation of Death, Destruction God appeared - Deathperado, Destruction God, costing less than the original and having a fairly strong removal effect. However, since Heavy, Dragon God is in the Hall of Fame, this decktype is pretty hard to use. But Necrodragon Dobolzack was reprinted (for the first time with black borders), possibly to help bring out Heavy quicker. Deathmeta Lupia appeared as God support, which has good synergy with Heavy. It is possible that Heavy's restriction will be lifted in the future as in an episode of Duel Masters Revolution, Zakira had 2 Heavys in his deck. Beware when using Deathperado in place of Death as unlike Death, Deathperado has no removal resistance and your opponent is free to do anything to it. When Deathperado is removed, it also does not reform the god into a Heavy-Metal link. Pack 4: Zakira's All Delete pack *22/70 Supernova Apollonus Dragerion *23/70 Necrodragon Guljeneraid *24/70 Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom *25/70 Necrodragon Odol Needle *26/70 All Delete *27/70 Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer *28/70 Dark Lupia Another Zakira pack appeared, this time Phoenix themed. The core of the pack is Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer, which is a very strong Phoenix and graveyard support. Supernova Apollonus Dragerion and Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom were reprinted since they got Juvira's support. Also, even though it was featured recently in DMD-25, Necrodragon Odol Needle has been reprinted again. All Delete is a powerful finisher when a deck is designed to utilize it before the opponent can finish its caster off. Pack 5: Hakuoh's Perfect Duel pack *29/70 Alcapheus, Lord of Spirits *30/70 Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *31/70 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *32/70 Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *33/70 Alca Kid, Holy Elemental *34/70 Whiteout *35/70 Holy Awe Hakuoh's pack is focused on his main trump card Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. All three Lord of Spirits from this pack are foiled and they are all centered around the combo of Alca Kid, Holy Elemental and Holy Awe. Even though it was featured recently in DMD-24, Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality was reprinted again. Pack 6: Kokujo's Black Reaper pack *36/70 Ballom Ross, Lord of Demons *37/70 Dorballom, Lord of Demons *38/70 Ballom, Master of Death *39/70 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai *40/70 Barlowe, Devil Priest *41/70 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *42/70 Reaper Scream Kyoshiro Kokujo's pack is focused on his main trump card Ballom, Master of Death. Just like Hakuoh's pack, all three Lord of Demons creatures are foils. The new incarnation of Ballom - Ballom Ross, Lord of Demons is the first incarnation of this creature to feature a discarding effect. Both Reaper Scream and Barlowe, Devil Priest are good support for graveyard and evolution creature strategies that feature the Ballom archetype. The original Ballom is useless in this pack as it has been outclassed by a variety of creatures, including Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons and Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King. However, the latter does not receive support from Barlowe. Pack 7: Shori's Great backing pack *43/70 Bolberg "Shori" Dragon *44/70 Bolberg Cross Dragon *45/70 Octillion Force *46/70 Great Earth *47/70 Ultimate Equipment - Victory Soul *48/70 Velyrika Dragon *49/70 Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage Shori Kirifuda's pack is focused on his main trump card Bolberg Cross Dragon. A new incarnation of Bolberg Cross Dragon which features Samurai Generation appeared - Bolberg "Shori" Dragon. Great Earth has great synergy with the Bolberg archetype and Ultimate Equipment - Victory Soul, but regretfully Bajula's Soul was not reprinted. Pack 8: Mimi Tasogare's Hell Punch pack *50/70 Tasogare Hell Punch *51/70 Astral Super Reef *52/70 Astral Reef *53/70 Streaming Shaper *54/70 Cutie Heart *55/70 Tempest Baby *56/70 Candy Drop Mimi Tasogare's pack is focused on her trump card from the manga Astral Reef. A new version of it appeared - Astral Super Reef which is the first successful attempt in remodeling the nefarious Astral Reef which is known as one of the most broken cards in the game after 3 failed attempts. It has heavier attack and higher cost, but it grants its 3 draw ability to your Cyber Viruses, causing the most basic of Marine Flowers to become forbidden draw cards. Additionally to the Revolution (block)'s Cyber Virus Kai race, older Cyber Virus creatures were reprinted. Moreso, the reprint of Streaming Shaper was welcomed, as it is strong support for Mono Water decks. Pack 9: Esmeralda's Miss Universe pack *57/70 Universe Lapia *58/70 Supernova Grand Cross Absolute Cure *59/70 Phoenix Life *60/70 Ultimate Galaxy Universe *61/70 The Universe Gate *62/70 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All *63/70 Skysword, the Savage Vizier Esmeralda's pack is focused on The Universe Gate and Ultimate Galaxy Universe, which feature Extra Turn and Extra Win effects. Supernova Grand Cross Absolute Cure features shield addition effects which serve to stall until you are able to gain extra turns and eventually win. Universe Lapia also serves to allow The Universe Gate give you three Extra Turns. Unfortunately, Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard is not reprinted as the pack is completely centralized on speeding up a universe extra win. Pack 10: ???'s No Data pack *64/70 No Data *65/70 Miraculous Plague *66/70 Unidentified Objective *67/70 Hogan Blaster *68/70 Emeral *69/70 Inferno Sign *70/70 Spiral Gate Duema Land President's pack features No Data, a new creature with the ??? race. While it is a very typical water system creature which are infamous for their instability, it allows the player to manipulate their shields at least once before going down. With Patrial Flame, the player can consistently set up a minefield. Unidentified Objective is a name reference to Unidentified and is also basically the shield trigger version of Dragment Innovation, and will enable you to semi-bypass hall of fame restrictions and turn potent spells such as Miraculous Plague into nightmarish landmines. All other cards in this pack belong to the Hall of Fame. Also, Unidentified Objective's illustration may offend some people so watch out when you display that card to others. Gallery Trivia * Several characters from Season 1 and the recent Versus Revolution season of the Anime were featured on the DMX cover artwork. **Shobu Kirifuda was featured in his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip design. Shori Kirifuda was featured in his post-timeskip design. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set